


A Soft Place To Land

by SpookyKiwiBird



Series: Everything Changes [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Glimmer is a good friend, Kind of fluffy, Minor Angst, Things are pretty good!!, a little sadness, but shh Adora doesn't know, the gorls talk, who also has a giant crush on Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyKiwiBird/pseuds/SpookyKiwiBird
Summary: A sleepless night turns into an emotional talk for both Glimmer and Adora. With Glimmer, Adora always has a soft place to land.





	A Soft Place To Land

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this basically right after the first one because I have 0 self control

_ “I’m done listening you you, Adora.”  _

Adora woke with a heaving gasp at the memory that resurfaced in her dreams. When Adora realized it happened again she pounded at the fluffy mattress she was given to sleep on, not at all surprised when another seem in the stupid bed popped open and sent a few feathers flying. Why did the beds in this castle have to be so damn delicate?

With a groan Adora got up out of the bed and stretched her sore muscles, maybe she slept weird again in the plush bed. There was no going back to sleep anyway so might as well make use of her being up, right? Yeah, that was a good idea. 

Even in the middle of the night Adora knew where the training grounds was, and sneaking out in the quiet hallways made Adora’s blood pump with adrenalin and a small smile come to her face. There was nothing like sneaking out in the middle of the night to get excitement running through Adora’s veins.

The stars shined bright in the indigo sky by the time Adora got to the training grounds, another pang of sadness washing over her when she saw how little stars there were. In the horde they had stars, so many stars shining bright overhead. Her and Catra used to sneak out, giggling softly to each other while they quickly hide from night guards or Shadow Weaver to get to the rooftop and just  _ sit _ . The stars were so pretty there, glittering in the wide expanse of sky as the two best friends sat there in silence. 

Jeez, Adora needed to stop thinking about Catra. That was the problem though,  _ everything  _ reminded Adora of Catra. Even in her dreams Adora couldn’t get a break from her best friend--no,  _ enemy.  _ Catra was the enemy now, Adora couldn’t afford to keep considering Catra her best friend anymore or hesitating to fight her on the battlefield. Deep down Adora knew she couldn’t just get rid of the memory of Catra, but she squashed that thought down too. 

Adora shook her head to clear all the thoughts stewing in her head and reminded herself why she was  _ really  _ here: to practice. The training grounds were relatively simple, a plain expanse of space with a few slashed through dummies here and there. It was mainly a place to practice sword fighting, which Adora really needed to work on with her new sword. 

Adora always loved the feeling of training, of sharpening her skills and calculating what moves she should make. Practicing never failed to make Adora clear her head, during it she was dead set on the target, unwavering and unrelentless against it, most of the time even oblivious to people and actions that were around her. Catra used to joke she was like a machine when she fought, cold and calculating.  _ No,  _ no thinking about Catra, now was time to  _ fight.  _

_ Slash, slash, spin, stab, parry, thrust, slash, stab.  _ Channeling her emotions into fighting made quick work of wooden dummy that spun with vigor anytime Adora made a move against it. In a dark way that reminded her of her time at the horde, Adora missed the feeling of fighting against a moving target, one that would hit her back and one that she would enjoy sinking her weapon into the flesh of. Nevermind that, now was her time to focus and be precise, not time to continue to think about the horde. Even being on the good side now, it was still hard to let go of the horde. It was her home for all of her life until now.

In the dark of the night, being laser focused on the dummy, Adora didn’t notice the short figure walk out of the castle and towards where she was fighting. With a sigh the figure shook their head and teleported the rest of the way towards Adora. 

“‘Dora what’re you doin’ out here?” 

The sudden sound of the voice made Adora drop her weapon in shock, the sword clattering to the ground with a loud echo that made both Adora and the figure, Glimmer, wince. 

Adora held a hand to her chest and breathed out a sigh of relief from it just being Glimmer. “Glimmer, you scared the shit out of me,” Adora rubbed at her eyes before approaching and putting her hands on Glimmer’s shoulder. “Don’t do that again, especially when I’m practicing. I could have hurt you, I have a deadly aim.”

Glimmer let out a snort and shook her head once more. “You shouldn’t be out in the dead of night practicing then,” she said cheekily, bringing her arm up to Adora’s elbow and teleporting them up into a nearby tree facing the ethereal moon. “If you couldn’t sleep you should have come to me.” Glimmer scolded like a mother. 

“You sound like your mom,” Adora snickered, earning a probably deserved slug to her right arm by Glimmer. Both of them cracked up laughing for a good minute before quieting down, Adora rubbed the tears of laughter away from her face and sighed. “I couldn’t stop thinking.” she confessed.

Glimmer hummed in understanding, putting a hand on the crook of Adora’s elbow. “What about her this time?” she asked solemnly, but not unkindly. “Why are you still stuck on her?” Glimmer asked cautiously, it was clear she was treading carefully on this topic. 

“I don’t know,” Adora said honestly, leaning her head on Glimmer’s shoulder with a melodramatic sigh. “It’s just--she’s my best friend! Or, was at least.” Adora gesticulated her hands for a second before plopping them back down on her knees. 

“I know she was,” Glimmer sighed softly, her hand coming up to run through Adora’s hair comfortingly like her mom used to do. “I know it’s hard to let go but she had the chance to come with you and she didn’t. There’s nothing you can do to change that. You have to accept that she’s on the opposite side now.”

Those words sounded familiar, Catra herself had said it during their confrontation in the Whispering Woods. Why couldn’t she just  _ accept it _ . Adora knew could never accept her best friend was her enemy, nor could she accept that Catra was indeed her enemy, even if she tried to  _ kill  _ her. 

There was a beat of silence before Adora spoke up, her voice cracking with sadness and the sheen of unshed tears in her eyes. “Why didn’t she come with me Glimmer? Why didn’t she leave when she  _ knew  _ what the horde was doing? How could she just sit back and let it happen and then turn around and get angry at  _ me  _ for leaving? This isn’t fair.” 

“I know it isn’t fair,” Glimmer laughed bitterly, still combing her fingers through Adora’s hair carefully. “Life isn’t fair, but that’s what makes it life. We have our ups and downs but in the end we still have life, we’re still  _ alive  _ right now and that’s amazing.”

With a frustrated sigh Adora sat up once more and put her head into her hands. “I know, I know, we’re so lucky to be alive and stuff. I just don’t understand why Catra didn’t come with me, she’s a good person!” Adora protested.

Glimmer sighed and pulled Adora to her so she was resting her head on top of Glimmer’s before speaking. “Sometimes good people do bad things for their own reasons.” she said quietly, maybe a little wistfully.

Adora hummed softly, her eyes drooping a little now. “When did you get so philosophical Glimmer?” she chuckled a little before it turned into a yawn. 

“I don’t know, maybe my mom’s lessons really got to me,” she joked, laughing a little before quieting down. “You should get some sleep, I’ll make this up to tomorrow I promise, we’ll have a fun day.”

“I hope we’re not going to Mystacor again, I didn’t have much fun or relaxation there last time.”

With a chuckle Glimmer carefully shook her head no, minding the presence of Adora’s head on her’s. “No, I promise we’re not going to Mystacor again. Besides, I don’t think I wanna see Aunt Castaspella for another few months.” 

Adora hummed once before going quiet. After 5 minutes it was clear Adora was sound asleep on Glimmer. With a small smile and the precision of a girl trying not to wake her sleeping friend, Glimmer shifted Adora’s legs under her one of her arms and put her her other arm beneath Adora’s back. In a quick shimmer of light the two were back in Adora’s assigned room, Adora still fast asleep cradled in Glimmer’s arms. 

“Sweet dreams Adora,” Glimmer whispered tenderly, placing Adora in her bed and leaving the room to go back to sleep herself. And if Glimmer gave Adora a sweet kiss on her forehead and a smitten smile, well, Adora never needed to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day! Please consider leaving some?


End file.
